Operating a motor vehicle, such as an agricultural tractor, produces heat that must be rejected to the air through heat exchangers. A typical tractor cooling package will include a fan, a radiator, a charge air cooler, a hydraulic oil cooler, a condenser, and a fuel cooler in a stacked arrangement. There have been many front cooling package designs for tractors which seek to efficiently remove heat from the tractor. Typically, a fan pulls air through fluid filled heat exchangers. This fan is a major consumer of engine power. High charge air cooler inlet air temperatures in such a stacked arrangement heats up the radiator behind the charge air cooler. It is desired to provide a cooling system which cools the charge air cooler or the charge air which flows through the charge air cooler.